Korra
Korra is a wrestler that is currently signed to NCW. She is also a off screen personal for NCW NCW 2009-present Begining struggles Korra came into NCW in June 2009 after personally being scouted by one of NCWs scouts. DXP gave her a 4 year contract in NCW. She started off in a few matches loosing her first and winner her other three. She began to team up later with Aang as Ultimate Team Avatar. The two one the NCW Tag Team championships and held them for six months (third longest regin) After loosing the title Korra and Aang went there seperate ways. Korra went on a Hiatus after suffering a torn muscle. Durning the Hiatus she went through surgery to repair the torn muscle. She was layed up in a hospitail for about three weeks. She later returned to Republic City to her home to recover. Comeback and chase after Hardcore title Korra returned in October of 2009 before Amon attacked Aang. Korra and Amon began a fued which lead up to the Main Event of WrestleWars 15 in 2010. Korra defeated Amon by performing coast to coast on Amon. The two fought agian at Hardcore Havoc which Amon won. Korra then played a on screen injury which lead to Amon forcing Korra to sign to a third and final match at Road to Glory which was a hardcore match. Korra won by performing the pinning heel kick on Amon and Amon fell into thumbtacks. Korra then turned her directions to the NCW hardcore championship which was being held by Vlad Masters at the time. Korra anf Vlad faced each other in a 2 out of 3 falls match at Floody ending in 2010 but lost. Vlad would later loose the title to Christian Lee. Christian challenged anyone for the title which Korra responded to on a November edition to Prime. Korra lost to Christian but faced Cristian at Night of Titles which Christian pulled off the victory agian. This rivalry became very personally when Christian began tocomment on Korra's family leading to him attacking Korra breaking her arm in December. Korra returned in at the WrestleWars PPV jumping Christian after his match. They had one final match in 2011 at Hardcore Havoc where Korra performed a powerbomb off a ledge in the old ECW Arena into a glass panel and a table. She lost the match and afterwards decided to take a break from wrestling. Korra became General Manager of Prime in the fall of 2011 after a seven month Hiatus. She began to put Hardcore matches on Prime all the time and Usually putting Christian into a match every week. Christian finally snapped on Korra and jumoed her in early 2012 but figts back by locking Christian into Hells Gate. She scheduled a match at No Way out wear she sat at ringside. Christian lost to Deadly Violence after he left the ring and yelled at Korra. Christian went to DXP and gave proof that Korra was able to compete which was false and that she had used her power as GM to screw him out of the Hardcore title. DXP removed Korra as GM. Christian began to verbally comment on Korra till Korra signed for a match at WrestleWars 17. Korra agreed and returned to action for the first time in almost a year. She beat Christian by locking him into Hells Gates and Christian left NCW after WrestleWars 17 when his contract expired. Fire Ferrets and Hardcore Herione In May of 2012 Mako and Bolin came into NCW as the Fire Ferrets and Korra joined them forming the Fire Ferrets stable often teaming with one of the two. The Fire Ferrets and the Wolf Bats both became locked into a huge feud which culminated to a 6 man intergender tag team match at American Tribute in 2012. The Fire Ferrets won with Korra performing the spinning heel kick on one fo the Wolf Bat members followed by a five star frog splash from Bolin. Mako was severally injured in September and Korra and Bolin teamed up to continue the Fire Ferrets. The two won the Tag Team titles in October and held the titles till December. The two split up to return to singles. Korra returned to singles in 2013 with alot more experiance with moves and knocke off the Womans champion Jaz Fenton in a non title match. Korra later became involved with a fued with Bolin and Mako leading up to a match at Hardcore Havoc were Korra was special guest ref. After the match Korra began to adopt the nickname Hardcore Herione and began to wrestlr in verious hardcore matches. She then became part of the NCW team to face Omnimix at Road to Glory. She is famous in the match for "the shot heard around the world" by nailing Naruto in the back with a barb wire wrapped steel chair when he had the boston crab locked onto Sokka. NCW won the match. NGW, fueding with Gwen Tyneson, Zoe Payne and Roadkill, teaming with Joan Korra later began to feud with Gwen Tyneson on Twitter in May. It has spilled into a so called Twitter War with Gwen saying she is the best female wrestler and Korra is a lowlife. THe rivalry began to get bad when a off screen brawl occured when Gwen jumped Korra in a hotel before CCWs PPV Meltdown. Gwen also began to show off the NCW womans title that she had left with in NCW on Twitter claiming she had ended NCWs Womans Division. At Meltdown Korra made her CCW debut when Gwen yelled at Korra in the crowd. Korra nailed Gwen in the back of the head which followed by Security ejecting Korra about of the arena. The famous line by Cris of the CCW comenator was made "What a waste she is. Thinking she can lay her hands on our females champion what a lowlife." Other people with Gwen began to call Korra a lowlife on Twitter and saying she hides behind a weapon. On Prime the following week Zoe Payne attacked Korra with a bottle injuring Korra's right arm. Zoe then entered herself in the battle royal for the NCW Womans championship. Korra also entered begin one of the last two with Zoe. Zoe pulled out barb wire and attacked the injured arm ripping tissue in the arm. Korra pulled out weapons of her own and eliminated Zoe to win the NCW womans title. Zoe then challenged Korra for the womans title at American Tribute which Korra agreed in a barb wire massacre match. In NGW Bossman was impressed of Korra's hardcore attitude and signed Korra along with her Best friend Joan to NGW. Korra was set to make her debut on the second episode of Velocity but was attacked by Roadkill on the talk show Rewind fracturing Korra's right arm. Joan and Korra are scheduled in the tournament for the NGW Womans tag title which the match got set back due to Korra and Joans injuries. Personal Life Korra is a on road travler but ocasionally stays in Republic City from time to time. She has made best friends with Ashley Cage teaching Ashley wrestling. Korra is also dating Drew Cage. Signatures and Finishers Finishers Spinning Hell Kick - sometimes with a steel chair Hells Gate Signatures elbow drop flying four arm rolling tunder five star frog splash Coast to Coast diving leg drop-sometimes with steel chair clothsline suplex bridge suplex high knee Championships NCW Tag Team Championships ( 2 times. 1 with Aang, 1 with Bolin) NCW womans championship ( 1 time, current) PBW- hardcore championship ( 1 time) PBW-womans championship ( 1 time)